divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Jotnar
The Jotnar, also known as Frost Giants, the Iceborn, or the Children of Snow, are an extraordinary sapient species created by Kalmar and Kirron during the Age of Lords. Fashioned from snow and reinforced by the bones of strong and sturdy animals, then brought to life by the blood of two gods, they are a powerful and hardy species. Appearance The Jotnar are a tall humanoid species, ranging between eight and ten feet in height. They have pale, snow white skin, and icey blue blood which generates cold rather than warmth. Hair tends to be either blond, blue, grey, or in extremely rare cases, black. Their lips are generally a dark blue or purple, and during intense bursts of emotion their cheeks will flush a light blue. When a Jotnar is in poor health, their skin will usually become an ashen grey colour. Psychology The Jotnar are a blunt, straightforward people, with an appreciation for honesty, courage, and strength. That isn't to say they see no use in cunning or intellect, but the direct approach is usually the most effective way to get your point across. They are an upbeat and extroverted people, quick to celebrate their triumphs, always eager to swap stories about their accomplishments, and do their utmost to remain undaunted by tragedy. Their tribes tend to have mixed reactions to outsiders. Some will welcome non-Jotnar with open arms, eager to trade goods or stories, while others will come across as standoffish, and perhaps even hostile. Lifespan 80-120 years. Abilities and Traits Strength: The Jotnar are a strong species, and tend to be physically fit and well-muscled (though it is possible for them to fall out of shape, if they neglect their body enough.) Resilience: '''The Jotnar are durable. Their skin is not easily pierced, nor are their bones easily broken. That isn't to say they are invincible; just that they are significantly tougher than most. '''Sure-Footing: '''Uncovered Jotnar feet are naturally capable of finding a grip on patches of ice, and as such, they will rarely slip. This ability does not apply to the soles of whatever footwear they might be wearing. '''Bodily Cold: The Jotnar body generates cold rather than heat. Freshly drawn Jotnar blood can be numbingly cold, and may even induce frostbite after a few minutes of exposure to human skin. Their skin is chill as well, but not nearly to the same severity. Aura of Cold: Each Jotnar has the minor ability to produce an aura of cold, causing the air around them to chill. A single Jotnar who utilizes this ability will not make much of a difference, but when used as a group it is considerably more powerful. A few dozen may huddle together and use it to stave off uncomfortable heat. And when you have hundreds, or even thousands clustered together and activate their auras at once, they may find themselves capable of producing a lethal chill that can freeze over bodies of water or instill hypothermia in those who come near. Weakness to Heat: Although they may walk bare-chested in a blizzard, and sleep comfortably in a bank of fresh fallen snow, Jotnar do not fare well in warmer climates. They sweat more quickly, they dehydrate faster, and their skin burns more easily. If the Jotnar are travelling in groups, they may be able to offset this with the Aura of Cold mentioned above, but a single Jotnar alone in a desert or a jungle might as well be doomed. https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4951620 Category:Sapient Species